The present invention relates to a direct drive dual drum line and cable winch for mounting on the deck of a mobile well tending rig. The invention enables a user to selectively raise and lower a "sand line" and a "tubing cable drum" elevated by a mast above a working well producing oil and gas (or water), for routine maintenance and service.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,224, March, 1942, Cardwell, describes a mobile well tending rig having dual drums (18 and 22) driven by a mechanical transmission. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,605, January, 1974, Johnson, describes a direct drive auto winch powered by a hydraulic motor.